keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward
This is Number 2 Edward is a blue mixed-traffic engine. He is the No. 2 engine on the North Western Railway. Bio Edward is a kind,little engine that works on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Appearances * Season 1: A Scottish Tale, Toby and the New Engine, Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk * Season 2: James' Tender Trouble, A Flying Surprise, and The Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3: Hideous Henry, Rickety's Revenge, * Season 5: Edward the Unreliable Engine * Season 7: Helpful Edward * Season 8: The New Controller * Season 9: Hankenstein, Tender Bender, Arthur and the Fights of the Brown Turntable (does not speak), and Paxton's Gains and Pains * Season 10: Bee Yourself, James (cameo), Coal Crisis (does not speak) and Groundhog Gordon * Season 11: The Great Western Way (cameo), Big City Rumor, Duncan in the Dumps (cameo), Just Duck's Luck, Hank and the Hatt St Crossing (cameo), Spencer Goes Too Far and Trembling Trevor * Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Stafford's Electric Slide (does not speak), Scottish Blues, Truckus Ruckus, Gordon's Last Hurrah, Henry's Handcar Havoc, If The Dome Fits, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown * Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Bert's Arlesdale Fail (cameo), Rust or Bust (does not speak), Who Stole The Coal? and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), James in a Jam (cameo), S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (cameo) and Hatt Trick * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette and The Maron Station Makeover Specials: * Thomas & The Storm * Saving Pirate Ryan Trivia *Edward is TWR's favorite engine. Gallery Click here to view the gallery for Edward. Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:No 2 Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:NWR Category:Blue Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:1984 Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Steam Team Category:Wooden Railway Category:Coal Category:Retired in 2017 Category:1993-2017 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired Items Category:Real Engines Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Keekre24 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Items Category:LC99002 Category:New in 1993 Category:Blue Characters Category:Non Wood Category:1993 Debuts Category:CGI Category:1896 Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:Front Magnets Category:14 Wheels Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:NWR 2 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Prototypes Category:New in Season 1 Category:No II Category:Number 2 Category:Series 1 Category:Blue 1993 Category:Blue Male Characters Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Engines Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Blue TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:2020 Category:Introduced in 2020 Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wood Category:Wooden Railway Items